Alitas de pollo con salsa teriyaki
by Zarite
Summary: AU/ Todo comenzó cuando conoció a Mitsuki y éste golpeo su mano informando con voz seria y burlona que esas alitas eran suyas. Y al parecer el no compartía.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

.

.

El camino a su casa se hace en absoluto silencio, ni bromas, ni susurro, solo silencio que hace a Chouchou estar tranquila. Porque en realidad a veces es difícil tener esa paz, y más con las clases y sus compañeros que eran unos auténticos ruidosos, así que agradece con una ligera sonrisa al chico que lo acompaña, recarga su cabeza contra su hombro y luego suspira agradecida.

Realmente Mitsuki no era su preferencia para un novio. Ni siquiera se lo había pasado por la cabeza cuando lo conoció, porque a decir verdad Mitsuki era un tanto extraño, con aquellos ojos amarillos y esa tez pálida, tirando a blanca, esa mirada profunda y enigmática, los labios finos oprimidos en una(apenas) sonrisa pequeña.

Gracias a Boruto se habían conocido hacia dos años, cuando Chouchou empezaba a ir a la universidad. La primera vez que se encontraron Chouchou llegaba tarde a la invitación de cena de Boruto y Shikadai, unos amigos de la infancia que ahora también lo serían en la universidad, aunque solo sea en algunas clases, ella miraba el móvil e imaginaba que Shikadai estaba musitando un problemático por su retraso a Boruto y mientras tanto el rubio restaría importancia mirando la carta del restaurante, si seguramente eso pasaba, pero a Chouchou poco le importaba que estaba como con veinte minutos de retraso, ella miraba el móvil porque maldita sea se moría de hambre y si tardaba más quizás el restaurante cerraría.

Apresuró el paso y chocó varias veces pero con una sonrisa en los labios entro cuando llego, se puso en camino y con la mirada busco por el local, que estaba con pocas personas y algunas un poco pasado de copas, reconoció el destello color amarillo del pelo de Boruto y camino hacia allí.

En lugar de encontrarse a sus dos amigos (que los encontró)vio a otro más, sostenía entre sus delgados y largos dedos pálidos una pequeña taza de té caliente, se miraron durante segundos hasta que Chouchou sacudió la cabeza y se sentó a lado de Shikadai.

Miro la mesa llena de comida aun y comprendió que Shikadai lo había pedido seguramente, al fin y al cabo su amigo sabia que jamás diría un no a una invitación, relamiendose los labios miro unas altitas de pollo con salsa teriyaki, levantó la mano para coger una cuando recibió un golpe en la mano, no con bastante fuerza como para que le doliera pero si para que dejará caer la mano sobre la pesa y mirará al causante.

-Son mías -dijo el chico nuevo con una inusual voz ronca y una mirada cargada de cierta burla. Chouchou frunció las cejas y con la mirada afilada lo evaluó con cierto tinte de irritación, como se había dado cuenta al principio la piel del chico era extremadamente pálida y su pelo brillaba por los focos del local, eran de colo blanco, no como canas si no más bien como un blanco nieve y a la vez sucio ,qué raro pensó, llevaba una jersey de cuello alto color negro lo cual resaltaba más el color de su piel, movía los ojos de vez en cuando para ojear por las grandes ventanas del local, sus labios delgados se curvaron y Chouchou deseo levantarse y plantarle un jodido puñetazo en la cara y romperle su delicada y fina nariz.

-¿Quién invito al muerto? -gruño ella levantando la barbilla y cruzando los brazos, su mirada se oscureció de rabia y sintió calor por todo el cuerpo, quizás por enfado o quizás por llevar aun el abrigo color azul oscuro y la bufanda, sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó y empezó a quitarse la bufanda y el abrigo, revelando un vestido gris de manga larga con escote corazón, se volvió a sentar y miro. - ¿Bien?

-Se llama Mitsuki- murmuró Boruto masticando una hamburguesa y hablando al mismo tiempo, ChouChou chasqueo la lengua para reprenderlo. El rubio dejo su hamburguesa y suspiro -Es mi compañero de habitación y también de algunas clases… nos conocimos hace dos días.

-Las clases empezaron hace una semana y media -indicó ChõChõ apenas mirando la cara de Boruto, si no más viendo como ese tal Mitsuki comía con cierta delicadeza sus alitas de pollo con salsa teriyaki como si estuviera burlándose de ella.

La chica gruño y Shikadai le golpeó por debajo de la mesa con la rodilla, suspiro y sostuvo un momento más la mirada antes de levantarse y pedir una ración de alitas, intentando no intimidar a la camarera con su cabreo bosbiseo que quería alitas , pero la mujer se disculpo e indicó que la última ración la tenia su mesa. Chouchou aspiro aire bruscamente y giro para encarar a ese estúpido muerto cuando su nariz chocó con la de ese chico, si Chouchou no estuviera sorprendida y con hambre le hubiera soltado un vete a la mierda, pero como lo estaba solo atino a girar e ir a la mesa y comer lo que hubiera por ahí. Shikadai le miró apenas de reojo y no dijo nada, chico inteligente no sólo porque sacaba dieces en todo si no más bien por precaución, después de todo se conocían desde que llevaban pañales.

-Toma- murmuró Shikadai acercando unas patas fritas con salsa picante, la Akimichi soltó una risilla y su enfado menguo, suspirando empezaron una charla y aunque ese tal Mitsuki volvió esta vez con unos postres no le hizo el menor caso, e importandole un bledo menos aún se presentó, y el que lo hizo fue Boruto aun con la boca llena y mirando apenas a ambos. Chouchou relato a sus amigos que la causa de su retraso se debía a su profesora Anko, que según al parecer creía que Chouchou era buena con deberes extra y recados, como si a la chica le gustase realmente, pero como le servía de alguna forma para tener más puntos al final de la evaluación lo hacía. Chouchou relato que su compañera de piso se había marchado y no pensaba volver, un no se qué problema con su novio, así que después de unos días de búsqueda no encontraba nada aún y requería un compañero porque lo s gastos eran grandes y no le alcanzaba el dinero, Shikadai fruncia el ceño y luego masticaba alguna que otra patata.

-Si quieres me mudo contigo- murmuró Shikadai mirándole muy fijo, Chouchou soltó una burlona sonrisa.

-¿Y dejar a nuestro querido famoso pintor solo?

Shikadai suspiro y asintió sin decir nada, después de todo vivía con Inojin o mejor dicho compartían una habitación al igual que Boruto y ese. Aunque ChouChou deseaba encontrar con rapidez a un compañero de piso no podía meter a un chico, ya que la portera se enfadaria y le echaría, además se que a su padre le daría un infarto.

-Himawari puede vivir contigo… -dijo Boruto dejando de comer, sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad y golpeó la mesa con cierta alegría y sacudía su pelo rubio. -¡Eso es! Himawari puede vivir contigo y así mi padre no nos conseguirá un piso para los dos, después de todo te conocemos bien y Hima no estará con desconocidos y yo tendré cierta libertad.

Era verdad, la hermana pequeña de Boruto iría a la universidad después del verano y eso era dentro de tres meses, y aunque Chouchou llevaba un año de carrera seria el primero de Himawari y los padres de Boruto y Himawari era innecesariamente preocupado por su pequeña Chouchou no podía permitirse el lujo de estar tres meses sin compañera de piso. ¡Los gastos!

Y así le indico a Boruto.

-Pero ya sabes, si dices que sí mi padre puede pagar el alquiler durante esos tres meses…

-No voy aceptar ese dinero Boruto, tentador pero no . -finalizó Chouchou.

Boruto gruño y miro a sus amigos. Respoplando pregunto a su nuevo amigo una opción.

-Yo lo que veo es que tu hermana pequeña puede venir esos tres meses y adaptarse a la universidad, eso sería de ayuda para ella.

Boruto asintió y empezó a llamar por el móvil a sus padres, Chouchou mastico con fuerza unas patatas, no es que no quisiera a Hima en su piso, la chica era muy agradable y cuidadosa en todo, muy buena chica si se lo preguntarán a Chouchou, pero sentía que todo eso del compañero de piso se le escapaba de las manos. Frotó sus ojos y dirigió la mirada a Mitsuki, que había sido el de la idea. …..

Cuando Himawari llego al piso que compartirían se había cortado el pelo, ya no lo llevaba tan largo hasta la cintura si no más bien por debajo de los hombros, llevaba dos maletas grandes color fucsia y una mochila gris, sus ojos azules brillaban con entusiasmo y se dirigían de un sitio a otro, con Boruto a lado, Shikadai, Inojin y Mitsuki ayudando a subir algunas cosas (muchas a decir verdad, y según Chouchou innecesarias). La chica indicó cual seria la habitación de Hima y ésta empezó a llenar de cosas su nueva habitación, los chicos dispersos por el piso en cocina y salón suspiraban de cansancio. Chouchou se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a montar vasos de cristal en una bandeja, lo llevo al salón y dejo sobre la pequeña mesa, volvió a la cocina y saco de la nevera agua, zumo de naranja y alguna Trina. Con las manos llenas y frías por las bebidas las dejo en la pequeña mesa. Giro sobre sus talones y con cansancio miro el armario, lo abrió y sus ojos captaron rápidamente bolsas de patatas fritas, doritos y otros snacks, lo malo era que estaban demasiado alto. No es que Chouchou fuera bajita, era de estatura más bien mediana (tirando a bajita) pero los armarios estaban anclados en las paredes altas de la cocina, poso las manos en las caderas y con una sacudida de cabeza alzó la silla del fondo y la dejo delante del armario, se subió y empezó a sacar cosas, con las manos llenas casi soltó bruscamente los snacks cuando escucho a alguien.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -en la puerta de la cocina se encontraba Mitsuki de brazos cruzados, llevaba una sudadera gris y unos pantalones negros. Chouchou gruño y tirandolo los snacks asintió, el chico agarro con facilidad las cosas y Chouchou bajo de la silla y se dirigió al salón.

No es que odiara a Mitsuki pero desde ese fatídico día de las alitas como que no le caía bien, era demasiado callado y no se entrometia, decía a veces verdades absolutas que heria a más de uno, que no eran ellos, además que habían tenido algún que otro roce después, porque a ChõChõ le gustaba entrometerse en cosas a veces y él era reservado y petulante. Pero como eran amigos de sus amigos intentaba que por lo menos le cayera algo mejor, difícil pero bueno…

-¡Chicos hay bebidas! -soltó Chouchou antes de sentarse en un cojin y ver como la pequeña mesa reunía a sus amigos. Empezó una charla apenas se sentaron, que qué harían con los dos meses de vacaciones, ya que no tenían clases y Chouchou había terminado el día anterior sus últimos trabajos y exámenes, la chica quería dormir, aunque sonará aburrido eso era lo que quería, llevaba semanas sin dormir bien por culpa de los estudios y ahora quería un día entero de dormir feliz.

Suspirando se echó en el suelo y miro el techo de color amarillo pálido, había una que otra mancha de al parecer goteras pero nada más. Chouchou imagino que si hubiera un día lluvioso seguro habría goteras, río y sacudió la cabeza.

Hacia casi ocho meses que no veía a sus padres y tampoco a él. Fū.

Fū era su antiguo novio, por no decir el primero con el cual Chouchou se planteó un futuro que implicará algo juntos, pero cuando ingreso a la universidad tenia que tomar una decisión y eligió una relación a distancia. Las cosas fueron muy bien los primeros tres meses, Fū le hablaba día tras día y le decía lo que pasaba por el pueblo, unos chismes de amoríos y riñas de otras personas, y Chouchou agradecía todo con un te extraño Fū.

Así que después de dos meses y medio compro un boleto para volver, solo un fin de semana y sorprender a su novio, saludo a sus padres cuando les sorprendió y sin deshacer la pequeña maleta se dirigió a la casa de Fū. No toco y eso lo agradece hasta ahora, porque si no seguiría engañada, avanzó con cautela por el pasillo y empezó a subir las escaleras en el máximo silencio posible, apretó los labios para no reír y abrió bruscamente la puerta de ma habitación de Fū y abrió la boca para soltar un entusiasmado ¡sorpresa! Cuando el grito murió en su garganta y sus ojos vieron a Fū, si, su novio, su amor encima de otra chica y frotando su entrepierna con el sexo de esa, de aquella que tenia el cuerpo semi desnudo, pechos no tan grandes y tampoco pequeños, cintura de avispa y piernas tan largas que parecía que no tenía fin, ambos cuerpos soltaban suspiros y las manos de Fū frotaba pezones y sexo, besaba boca y pechos, lamia barbilla y boca. Chouchou soltó él bolso y ambos cuerpos alzaron la cabeza para mirar.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? - soltó la chica abriendo más la piernas para que Fū frotara su erección. Gimió y sin descaro alguno río. -Esta gorda… ¿era tu novia?

Gorda. Muchas veces a lo largo se su vida la habían llamado así a Chouchou, pero ella no caía en provocaciones y también porque tenía a sus amigos, Shikadai e Inojin y después a Boruto. Así que su orgullo y autoestima estaban en alto siempre, era verdad, Chouchou esta gorda, no llevaba una jodida talla 36 de pantalón y sus michelines se veían cuando la prenda de ropa era muy pequeña o cuando hacía gimnasia y su cuerpo vibraba, si,era una jodida gorda que no le importo antes cuando estaba con Fū caminando por la calle, pero ahora, ahora que parecía desnuda delante de esos dos, aquellos ojos que veían cualquier imperfección se sintió una verdadera puta gorda.

Humillada, esa era la palabra, esa chica parecía ver sus estrias del vientre, del brazo y sus pechos grandes que dolían de solo pensar en el peso, de sus muslos morenos que se rozaban cuando caminaba, de esos brazos que parecían de boxeador. Chouchou pensó que pesaba mil kilos y con la garganta reseca alzó el bolso y salió a prisa del piso de Fū.

No volvió a ver a Fū. Él no llamo para explicarse y Chouchou dos días después regreso a la universidad. No le dijo a Shikadai e Inojin nada y siguió con su vida.

Su patética vida de gorda.

….

Chouchou sintió una mano cálida correr por si mejilla, gruño y abrió los ojos, se encontró con los amarillos de Mitsuki y su pálida mano cerca de su rostro. Se apartó como si le hubieran abofeteado.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. - murmuró Mitsuki apartando la mano y dejándola sobre su muslo y frotando apenas, ella registro la caricia y dio un empujón, se levantó mirando alrededor,no noto ni a Hima, Boruto o Shikadai, nadie. Entrecerró los ojos y sacudió su larga cabellera y miro al chico. -Se marcharon a cenar, están en el bar de abajo, la hermana pequeña de Boruto esta teniendo su fiesta de ingreso. -Chouchou asintió y relamiendose los labios inquirió con voz tensa.

\- Y tú,¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Él parpadeo y con el ceño apretado se levantó del piso donde antes la chica dormía, indicó con la mano la mesa limpia y la cocina. Ella asintió.

-Además tengo que llevarte al bar. -declaró mirando la puerta.

Chouchou frotó sus ojos y sintió la humedad, esas lágrimas que juro no soltar por él, aquellas que no recorrieron su rostro cuando salió de aquella habitación, aquellas que no soltó cuando llego a casa, aquellas que ahora parecían salir sin su consentimiento. Aspiro aire y frotó con más ganas sus ojos, dolía, Dios dolía…

-Te dolerá más si sigues frotando así.

Chouchou soltó un tembloroso suspiro y con la mirada cargada llena de furia grito.

-¡Fuera!

Mitsuki frunció los labios delgados y dejando en la mesa pequeña un trozo de papel salio del piso.

….

Chouchou no sabia si ir o no a casa de sus padres para pasar las vacaciones, cuando lo decidía volvía a dudar mirando el número de teléfono de Mitsuki.

Lo había mirado tantas veces que estaba segura que se lo sabia de memoria, y recordaba el ceño, los ojos, sus dedos inusualmente largos y delgados contra su mejilla. De solo pensarlo una furia invade su cuerpo y a la vez cierto tinte de cariño por lo bien que se porto. Aún así no lo llamo, y tampoco volvió a saber de él, tenia vergüenza, pánico y rabia por como le vio Mitsuki. Nadie le había visto de esa forma tan patética.

Siguió durante unos días más así hasta que los chicos llamaron a su puerta y con pequeñas mochilas y una nevera portátil ingresaron al piso. Dejaron mochilas, bolsas y toallas por el suelo. Boruto fue el primero en mirarla y luego soltó una risa.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas?

Chouchou pestañeo y miro a sus amigos.

-¿Qué?

Shikadai suspiro e Inojin miro las mochilas y alzando los hombros indicó que sacaría de la nevera algunas cosas para llevar. Agua, gaseosas, snacks y más.

Himawari salio de su habitación y soltó una alegre risa antes de entrar de nuevo a su cuarto y salir con una pequeña bolsa de viaje. Inojin le ayudó y ambos bajaron por las escaleras ante la mirada de Chouchou.

-Alguien me puede decir que diablos hacéis un viernes por la mañana en mi piso y con todo eso por el suelo…

Boruto señaló las bolsas y dijo que era un viaje a la playa, que irían todos y que seguro seria dos días. Chouchou rodó los ojos.

-¿Y con qué coche iréis? Porque en un taxi saldrá caro. ..

Shikadai levantó otros equipajes y mascullo un problemático por lo bajo mientras salia por la puerta.

-Mitsuki trae su coche. Venga ¡vamos!

Boruto asintió y la empujó hacia su habitación mientras le decía que se apure.

….

El viaje en el coche negro de Mitsuki se hizo en el absoluto caos, claro está por el ruidoso de Boruto, y los demás miraban sus móviles o escuchaban música y Chouchou recargaba su cabeza contra el cristal y miraba la carretera. Mitsuki puso música de la radio y todos escuchaban mientras ella suspiraba, no le apetecía mucho ir de viaje pero Boruto podía ser un verdadero grano en el culo cuando se lo proponía, así que estaba ahí ahí ella, sin ganas pero yendo al fin y al cabo. Himawari a su lado parecía verdaderamente feliz y miraba por encima del hombro a Inojin que sacudía la cabeza, ambos parecían inusualmente cercanos, quizás debía echar un ojo luego.

Cuando llegaron eran las 11 de la mañana, bajaron sus cosas y fueron al pequeño hostal donde indicaron nombre y la fecha de la reserva, le dieron tres habitaciones y Chouchou sabia que una era para las unas o dos chicas que habían y el resto según quisiesen. Pasaron por el pequeño vestíbulo y se dirijieron a sus habitaciones.

Chouchou como el resto se moría de hambre, no había desayunado y al parecer el resto tampoco, así que una vez se reunieron en el pasillo pensaron en comer algo antes del almuerzo. Caminaron un poco y encontraron arena que se mes metía en las chanclas, así como pequeños puesto cerca del mar en fila, Boruto vio algo y dirigió la caminata, todos siguieron y Chouchou solo miro el mar. Tan azul y limpio, cielo despejado y apenas con olas grandes. Tan en calma.

Se permitió reír un poco y se sentó a su lado Mitsuki, ambos se miraron y luego empezaron a ver qué comer. Se pidieron bocadillos, bebidas frías y una golosina.

-Tenemos todo esto en las habitaciones, no se porque gastamos dinero. -les murmuró apenas comiendo su bocadillo que le supo a gloria.

Inojin resopló y mastico su golosina.

-Aquí el idiota de Boruto pensó que era mejor reservar el hostal sin desayuno y comida para ahorrar, pero no pensó que necesitamos comer.

Chouchou jadeo y miro a Boruto como si fuera el ser más estúpido del universo.

\- Venga… ¡comamos!

Comieron y recriminaron a Boruto como si no hubiese un mañana cercano, cuando terminaron sus bocadillos Inojin indicó que traería la pequeña nevera portátil y algunas bebidas, mientras que los demás podían ir a la playa, Shikadai asintió y con paso lento camino a la orilla, Boruto se puso sus gafas oscuras y le siguió. Sólo quedaron Mitsuki, Himawari y ella. Durante unos segundos dudo en seguir o no a los chicos cuando Hima sacudió su pelo y dijo que ayudaría a Inojin. Con paso apresurado Hima siguió el camino al hostal.

Se quedó sola con Mitsuki y carraspeo la garganta antes de avanzar a la playa, dio apenas tres pasos antes de que Mitsuki le cogiera del brazo y sus ojos le taladro, Chouchou sacudió el brazo.

-Deberías ir al hostal a coger… tus ropas para la playa. -los ojos de él dudaron pero luego miro al mar.

Ella gruño y de forma petulante siguió caminando, a la mierda la playa y Mitsuki.

…..

La toalla que trajo Hima eran apenas dos y por si fuera poco era pequeña, así que medio apretados en las dos toallas estaban sentados los chicos, sin sombrilla pero con abundante bebidas y snacks.

Los chicos iban con un bañador, Boruto con unos azul con rayas blancas, Shikadai con unos verdes e Inojin con unos negros. Los tres charlaban empujando sus hombros y riendo. Hima estaba a su lado y era preciosa, su piel pálida y sus ojos azules resaltaban con aquel bikini negro que mostraba su pequeña cintura, su pelo negruzco estaba atado en una trenza que caía por su hombro, sus pequeñas manos apretaban la crema solar y se untada las piernas y brazos, mientras veía el mar con una tranquilidad que envidiaba. Chouchou durante medio segundo se sintió una mancha negra deforme en aquel cuadro pintado, pero desecho la idea y miro sus dedos de los pies, se los había pintado de color rosa fucsia que hacia resaltar más su piel oscura.

Apoyo ambos manos hacia atrás y levantó la mirada, cruzó mirada con la de Mitsuki que estaba sentado casi a su lado y con el trasero saliendo de la toalla, su bañador de color negro con unas rayas blancas en los bordes hacían que su piel pareciera más pálida de lo normal, casi un color enfermizo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Hima le dio la crema solar, Chouchou curvo los labios.

-No creo que sea necesario… ¡ya estoy morena!-soltó riendo abiertamente, Hima sonrió suavemente y negó. La crema era para protegerla cuando entrará a la playa, después de todo los rayos del sol podía dañar la piel. La ceja de Chouchou se alzó pero sin queja cogio la crema y empezó a echarse en las piernas y brazos, intentando no manchar su short rosa pálido y su camiseta de manga corta blanco. Satisfecha consigo mismo se la tiro a los chicos y empezó a indicarles que deberían hacer mismo.

Boruto fue el primero en salir corriendo después de echarse crema y zambullirse en el agua, le acompañaron Hima e Inojin, mientras que Shikadai se echaba tranquilamente y cerraba los ojos, iba a dormir y Chouchou no pensaba molestar por el momento.

Vio con alegría como Boruto cogia a Hima en brazos y le tiraba al agua una y otra vez, mientras ésta gritaba agarrándose en los hombros de su hermano, Inojin se apartaba nadando, apenas cinco minutos después se podía ver que la piel de los hombros de Inojin enrojecia, con una piel tan delicada como la de su amigo era en verdad necesario echarse crema cada cierto tiempo.

A su lado Mitsuki se levantó y dejo la crema, Chouchou vio su torso, podría aparentar ser delgado pero tenia cierto músculo en sus brazos y su espalda estaba fuerte, sus piernas pálidas también parecían así. Aunque algunas partes de su cuerpo parecían aun más pálida que el resto, cosa curiosa, su piel era llamativa y antes de que Chouchou lo pensará bien ya estaba murmurando.

-Deberías echarte más crema en la espalda, con una piel tan pálida seguro que es delicada…

Mitsuki dejo de mirar a los chicos y dirigió una mirada a la chica a su lado, por un momento dudo en decir algo, hasta que encogiendo los hombros volvió a sentarse.

-No llego a mi espalda.

Ella río co ncierta burla y agarrando la crema echo bastante cantidad en su espalda, frotó con sus manos suavemente, bajando y subiendo, cubriendo su piel de crema, no dijo nada y solo sintió sus dedos, pequeños y calientes contra su piel. Mitsuki trago saliva y se estremeció cuando las manos de Chouchou subieron a sus hombros y clavícula para después apartarse y cerrar la crema.

Salio del trance y asintió.

-Gracias.

…..

Comieron sobre las tres de la tarde en un pequeño puesto cerca de la playa, en una mesa apartada del resto de clientes, Chouchou chocaba la espalda contra un poste y Hima a su lado miraba su plato medio vacío, estaba llena y Chouchou creía que podía con otro plato pero se contuvo de pedir nada, como si le leyeran el pensamiento Shikadai le dio un poco de su pescado con algas y tomates cherry, y le alcanzaba las setas revueltas con ajonjolí. A Shikadai no le gustaban así las setas y Chouchou encogió sus hombros y comió silenciosamente. Bebieron té verde frio y un Trina. Cuando terminaron se relajaron en su sitio y miraron el mar.

Una completa relajación en un caótico meses atrás en comparación.

Como si no se les hubiese agotado las pilas sus amigos saltaron y caminaron a la playa, Chouchou estaba algo cansada y sudorosa y quería meterse al agua, pero si no tenía recambio de ropa a mano no podía, además de cierto complejo al estar a lado de Hima pero podía con ello, al fin de cuentas era fuerte. Con un suspiro pensó en las dos toallas y con resolución pensó que bien podía envolverse en ellas e ir así al hostal. Sus pies tocaron la arena caliente y con una sonrisa en los labios empezó a quitarse el short quedando en bragas de color rojo, se dejó la camiseta y en un arranque de alegría empujó su cuerpo y entro al mar. Probó el agua sin proponerse lo y escupió, volvió a hundirse y sonrió. Qué bien se sentía.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo sola hasta que Hima estaba a su lado y le tiro una pelota, la agarro entre sus manos y se la tiro, se acercaron varios chicos y empezó una competición que no tenía premio para el ganador, Chouchou se respaldo en Hima e Inojin mientras los dos desconocidos y Boruto estaban en otro, la pelota se golpeó una y otra vez hasta que daba sobre un cuerpo, sonreían con alegría y en un golpe de suerte Chouchou empujó la pelota y dio en el hombro de Boruto, se burló de él.

Los azules ojos del muchacho resplandecieron de competencia y cogio la pelota entre sus manos, levantó el brazo e impulsado la fuerza bruta tiro la pelota que dio de lleno en la frente de Chouchou. Durante unos breves instantes miro con asombro antes de marearse y caer se espaldas, su boca se llenó de agua.

Cuando despertó estaba echada sobre las toallas y una sombrilla grande a rayas tapaba el sol. A su alrededor estaba Shikadai que gruñia algo ente dientes, el receptor parecía Boruto que se encogió más y más, hasta solo ser visible su pelo rubio húmedo. Inojin con un abanico le daba aire y Hima se apartó para no molestar. Con un gruñido intento levantarse pero una pálida mano le empujó, apenas despierta Chouchou se relamió los labios.

-Traed agua.

Hima tendió la botella de agua. Mitsuki le agarro por los hombros y le ayudó a beber mientra frotaba su espalda con suavidad. Abrió más sus ojos y vio miradas preocupadas, sonrió apenas y musitó con tinte burlón.

-Sí querías ganar una guerra ya perdida Boruto no era necesario intentar matar al vencedor.

-¡Estábamos ganando nosotros! -exclamó levantando la mirada azulada, luego la bajo y enrojecido de vergüenza musitó un lo siento.

Chouchou se burló y asintió.

-Ya, ya…

….

Con el cuerpo todavía mojado y el pelo pegándose contra su rostro Chouchou miro las toallas, estaban empapadas y su short parecía sucio contra la arena, los alzó y se los puso.

-Toma -Giro la cabeza para ver a Mitsuki tendiendo una camiseta azul claro de manga corta. Lo tomo y miro la talla, a veces a Chouchou le habían prestado ropa masculina y en situación vergonzosa rechazo esa ayuda porque no le haría la ropa, la talla demasiado pequeña. Así que sin quitarse esas dudas comprobó la talla y asintió apenas. -Me la das en el hostal.

Le sorprendió un poco que la camiseta azul fuera de Mitsuki, después de todo la prenda parecía grande y Mitsuki no era precisamente alguien corpulento, pero si alto, lo suficiente como para ponerse de puntillas para poder alcanzar su boca.

Con esos pensamiento y el rostro rojo asintió con más fuerza y miro a su alrededor para buscar un baño o algo, pero nada. Arrugó las cejas. Mitsuki se agachó y levantó la toalla hasta que abriéndole indicó que podía cambiarse.

No es que fuera vergonzosa pero Chouchou sintió nervios subir por su vientre, apenas entrando en la toalla abierta se quitó su camiseta y sujetador mojado y con arena, lo dejo caer al suelo y empezó a ponerse la camiseta de Mitsuki, se deslizó fácilmente por su cuerpo y no le apretó por ninguna parte, es más le quedaba algo grande. Mitsuki miraba arriba como si el cielo oscureciendo poco a poco, tintandose de naranja y rojo fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

ChoChou salio de la toalla y una brisa soplo haciendo estremecer su cuerpo, sintió la tela de camiseta contra sus pezones duros y pegándose a sus pechos. Jadeo un poco y giro la mirada para echarla a sus amigos que se encontraban a cierta distancia recogiendo las cosas. Levantó sus prendas mojadas y asintió apenas mientras se alejaba, en ningún momento Mitsuki apartó la mirada.

….

A Mitsuki le fue difícil caminar sin tropezar, miraba sin ver el camino, sobre su hombro derecho llevaba una bolsa de prendas sucias y mojadas y en su mano izquierda una bolsa con snacks sobrantes. Adelante de él estaba Chouchou caminando y charlando con Hima, su camiseta azul ondeaba y cuando ella giraba un poco se apretaba contra sus pechos y ahí Mitsuki podía ver de nuevo esos pezones duros que se veían con facilidad, entonce Chouchou reía de algo y saltaba hacia Hima apretando sus senos contra el cuerpo de la otra..

Mitsuki no era un maldito palo recto joder, él también podía sentirse a veces excitado y eso casi siempre le ocurría con Chouchou. Ella y su falda y sus media con zapatillas negras, ella y su camiseta de tirantes y cazadora negra, ella y sus escotes corazón, ella y sus piernas cuando subía al sofá y podía las piernas en alto. Ella y sus pechos grandes con pezones duros que le llamaba para que frotara sus dedos o su boca contra ellos.

Chouchou y su enigmática mirada y sonrisa.

Cuando Mitsuki la conoció por primera vez no imagino que sus sentimientos cambiarían al segundo cuando ella le miró con veneno por robarle unas alitas de pollo con salsa teriyaki,o cuando sintió sus lágrimas contra sus dedos y sollozaba .

Chouchou era fuerte, era de esas chicas que acojonada a muchos chicos por su independencia y su vocabulario directo. Esa chica que Mitsuki no podía dejar de pensar.

Así que mientras cenaban en una mesa de la habitación de Boruto y él, no dejo de ver que Chouchou llevaba un vestido que le llegaba por la rodilla color rosa palo, sus pechos apretados contra la tela y sus piernas apretadas contra el suelo y reía.

Empezaron a dispersarse de la habitación, Shikadai e Inojin, Himawari durmió contra el hombro de Chouchou y ésta intentaba despertarla mientras Boruto sacudía la cabeza y decía que era imposible despertarla, así que alzó a su hermana para llevarla a su cuarto, y mientras tanto ChõChõ recogía las cosas.

-Dejalo, ya lo hago yo.

Chouchou se encogió de hombros.

-Da igual… Mitsuki. - llamo y él dejo su vaso de plástico sobre la mesa y miro, ella sacaba algo de una pequeña mochila negra, su camiseta azul. Le tendió y él dudo. Si , podía cogerla y ya, o bien ChõChõ podía quedársela y ponérsela para dormir y el podría verla. Sacudió sus pensamientos. -¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces…. Enfermo.

Mitsuki negó y suspirando le miró, tiro sus inseguridades y avanzó hasta que la tuvo delante, apretó sus manos contra sus hombros y bajo bruscamente la cabeza hasta besarla, agarro su nuca y empujó más el beso hasta que ella jadeo por aire y Mitsuki exploró con su lengua la cavidad. Le agarro de la cintura y le apoyo contra la pared mientras bajaba más y más el cuerpo para tenerle a la vista.

El beso se rompió y los ojos de ella se abrieron con asombro, le miró y sin reparos le cruzó la cara de una bofetada para luego agarrar el cuello de su camiseta y tirar abajo para besar de nuevo. Mitsuki sonrió contra la boca de ella y le apresó más contra la pared, levantó el vestido y sintió las bragas, la piel suave, hizo círculos con su dedo y golpeó suavemente su coño y ella jadeo, abriendo las piernas mientras caía la cabeza atrás, Mitsuki suspiro contra su cuello.

-No sabes cuantas veces desee besarte -gruño empujando la tela más arriba para ver de reojo unas bragas rojas -tenerte así, si así,y follarte.

Chouchou trago saliva y empujó las caderas y Mitsuki frotó su polla contra su sexo cubierto. -Desde el primer momento tu me tenias. -murmuró soplando contra la oreja de la chica. Chouchou sintió su vagina contraerse y mojarse, jadeo y movió adelante y atrás buscando la fricción, Mitsuki le apretó las caderas y tiro de los tirantes del vestido, el vestido se estrujo en su cintura, sus pechos salieron y Mitsuki gruño, cubrió un pezón con sus dedos.

-No dejo de pensar en ti, tú por completo .-confeso el chico bajando la cabeza para soplar y besar la punta del pezón, lo mordisqueo suavemente y levantó la mirada. -Te voy a follar Chouchou, aquí contra la pared.

Chouchou sacudió las caderas y asintió. Mitsuki bajo besos por la garganta, detiendose para morder el cuello y bajar sus dedos hasta la tela de braga y hundir su dedo índice contra su sexo, húmedo.

Estaba empapada, relamió los labios y empezó a bajar la braga hasta que le ayudó a quitársela, quedando en su tobillo derecho, bajo hasta tener la boca contra su vientre y repartió besos, le frotó las caderas y su nariz olió el olor de su coño mojado, Mitsuki gruño y con los labios empezó a chupar su clítoris mientra Chouchou jadeaba aferrándose contra los hombros de Mitsuki.

Saco la lengua y empezó a lamer entre sus muslos y con su dedo le abrió los labios y miro su coño sin parpadear. Mitsuki le miró, miraba sin importarle nada a su alrededor, hundió un dedo en su cavidad y vio y sintió con asombro lo estrecha y húmeda que estaba. Le masturbo con los dedos, frotando sus paredes mientras ella se empapaba más. Chouchou sintió las piernas temblorosas, abrió más la piernas y Mitsuki le beso su sexo aun con los dedos dentro. Chouchou quería sentirse llena, quería abrirse por completo a él, sentirse tan bien era un pecado. Su coño se apretó contra los dedos de Mitsuki y éste los saco y se irguió, bajo los labios hasta besarla y Chouchou sintió el sabor de su propio sexo.

La piel morena de Chouchou brillaba por el sudor, sus pechos subían y bajaban por la respiración irregular, con las piernas temblorosas Mitsuki le cogio de las caderas e hizo que envolviera sus piernas contra ma cadera de él. Salió de su ensoñación y pataleo hasta casi caer, Mitsuki le miró profundamente y le sostuvo sin problemas mientra frotaba su pulgar contra su cadera de manera relajante

.

La voz le tembló pero Chouchou luego se sintió mediocre.

-Peso mucho

Apenas fue un susurro entrecortado, se miraron largo rato hasta que Mitsuki le levantará con facilidad y le ayudará a envolver sus piernas contra su cintura, sintiendo la polla dura de él contra la tela del pantalón.

-Chouchou voy a follarte a ti y no a tus kilos demás…-él le miró, bajo los labios y susurro contra su oído.

-e imaginarios- para sostenerla con una mano.

Con la mano libre abrió su cremallera del pantalón y bajo su bóxer. Y lo que sintió Chouchou fue la polla dura y grande de Mitsuki contra su coño, empujando la punta y frotándose para esparcir su humedad.

Gimió y balanceo las caderas, sintiendo la punta, con desesperación bajo sus propias manos hasta su sexo y ser abrió para él. Ofreciéndose. Mitsuki dio un empujón brusco y se hundió en ella. Chouchou le apretó las uñas contra la espalda y gimió dolorida contra el oído de él

.

Mitsuki se detuvo bruscamente y abrió los ojos para mirar la cara dolorosa de Chouchou, le frotó el pulgar por las lágrimas no derramadas y beso la boca de ella con suavidad, tocando como la caricia de una mariposa. No se movió para nada y solo esparció besos por todo el rostro de la chica, enredando sus dedos contra el pelo largo y suave de ella, besando su barbilla y uniendo su boca con la de Chouchou.

Labios delgados que sabían como moverse contra los femeninos que jadeaban , primero le beso el labio superior y después el inferior, dio un mordisquito suave y ella abrió la boca, Mitsuki empezó el beso de forma suave hasta que su lengua rodeo y serpenteo contra la de ella.

Rompió el beso y Chouchou apoyo el rostro contra su pecho, entonces se movió adelante y atrás. Sintió las paredes estrechas y caliente contra su polla dura, frotó con su pulgar el clítoris y empezó sus empujes suaves sin prisa alguna, solo sintiendo que en cada empuje Chouchou gemia y movía las caderas para tenerlo más dentro aun. Los pechos de Chouchou se frotó contra su torso, pezones duros que daban un roce y hacia que su polla se endurecer más.

Apoyo la mano derecha contra la pared y se apartó un poco para volver a empujar fuertemente, los ojos de ella se abrieron del todo y con el cuerpo tembloroso se ofreció más aún. Empujes erráticos acompañaban cada penetración, Chouchou derritiéndose contra la pared, ChouChou y su coño mojado que apretaba su polla como queriendo no dejarlo ir. Chouchou y sus grititos de _ahí, sí, sí. Más... más fuerte Mitsuki._

ChouCho apretando el coño fuertemente y los muslos rozando las caderas de él, ChouChou corriendose contra la pared mientras Mitsuki buscaba aun su propia liberación.

Empezó a empujar de forma rápida, gruñendo a cada empuje, la polla sacudiendose con anticipación, el sudor bajando por la espalda y las piernas temblorosas por el placer, con un empuje más fuerte aun se hundió en ella y se corrió mientras las paredes internas de ella le mantenía preso. Resopló en busca de aire y beso con delicadeza la comisura de labios de ChouChou.

Le ayudó a bajar y ella se deslizó por la pared mientras sus piernas se separaban,Mitsuki se agachó y frotando su rodilla le miró a los ojos.

Puro placer escrito en su mirada, placer sin adulterar, de aquellos que hacían perder el razonamiento. Ella gimió y con la mirada soñolienta busco la mano de ėl, se la apretó y durmió.

Mitsuki beso la mejilla y soltó con suavidad el agarre, miro alrededor y comprobó con asombro que la puerta estaba abierta.

Boruto. Ese rubio los había visto y se marchó sin dudarlo.

Mitsuki se levantó y cerró la puerta, llego a su cama y abrió las sábanas, conforme giro sobre sus talones y fue donde Chouchou, la levantó del suelo y la dejo en la cama, ella gimoteo y aun con el vestido arrugado en la cintura se acurruco contra la almohada de Mitsuki.

Sonriendo apenas, le beso de nuevo la mejilla y con su mano ayudó a subir el vestido, acariciando los pechos y el cuello donde un moretón empezaba a salir. Beso cada pezón y paso los tirantes por cada brazo. Busco con la mirada las bragas de la chica que se habían caído, la encontró a medio camino, arrugadas y mojadas, miro detenidamente la prenda, no era sensual pero había algo en los patrones de la tela que lo hacía ver bonitas y más aún si olían al coño mojado de Chouchou.

Su polla palpito y Mitsuki gruño, fue a lado de Chouchou y empezó a bajar el vestido un poco por la cadera, pensó en ponerle las bragas pero estas estaban mojadas, así que sólo bajo el vestido.

Entonces lo vio, Chouchou se estremeció por el movimiento y abrió las piernas, giro el rostro contra la almohada mientras Mitsuki veía como su semen corría por los muslos pegajosos de Chouchou, resbalando por las mejillas del culo y perdiéndose seguro por los glúteos. Con su dedo índice abrió su coño y sus ojos brillaron, su semen salio más ensuciando la cama y Chouchou musitó algo entre sueños. No perdió detalle de nada, los muslos morenos mojados y pegajosos, la pequeña pelusilla de pelo en su coño, labios que se abrían dejando caer más su esencia, clítoris oculto y su culo que brillaba por su semen.

Mitsuki bajo la mano y frotó con curiosidad los bordes, indeciso quizás o demasiado excitado bajo los labios hasta besar los muslos de Chouchou y dejarle dormir tranquila.

Mientras se duchaba y acariciaba su polla sentía el sabor de Chouchou, quedaba guardada en su memoria, así como el hecho de que Mitsuki había sido el primero. El primer hombre de Chouchou. Se masturbo pensando en muslos morenos y unos ojos preciosos que brillaban por la pasión.

…..

Chouchou había sido su perdición. Ella y si sonrisa burlona.

No habían hablado de nada el día siguiente del momento vivido. Ni ella había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ni Mitsuki le había echado como si en realidad no fuera nada. Sólo se miraron durante un largo y al final ella confeso.

-El primer día que te vi desee darte un puñetazo y romper tu _bonita_ nariz.

Los ojos de Mitsuki brillaron con gracia y sacudiendo los hombros soltó.

-Alitas de pollo eh. ..

La chica resopló y sacudiendo la cabellera asintió. Bajo las piernas de la cama y miro encima de la mesita de noche sus bragas rojas. Mitsuki le miró sin perder detalle. Entonces Chouchou levantó el vestido y empezó a deslizar las bragas por sus piernas, se mostró de nuevo desnuda ante él y Mitsuki no se movió.

Sonrió con burla y bajo el vestido.

-Nos vemos fuera.

Y salió por la puerta.

…

Se besaron de nuevo dentro de la playa, Chouchou con el pelo mojado frotaba sus glúteos contra su polla que empezaba a despertar. Ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y Mitsuki rodear su cintura para que el agua de mar no les separará.

Daba igual la mirada de sus amigos, o la de Boruto que no podía ver a Chouchou a los ojos, solo eran esos labios de la chica lo que importaban.

Hubo más besos, en la boca o cerca de la oreja, así como la mano de Mitsuki apartando tela del bikini de la parte de abajo, todavía rodeados de agua él empujó a un lado la tela y hundió sus dedos. Chouchou jadeo y frotó más su nalga contra la erección de él.

Mitsuki gruño y la sostuvo firmemente contra su cuerpo, no llegaron a más pero se besaron.

….

El viaje de regreso se hizo con tranquilidad, estaban demasiado cansados como para hacer preguntas y ellos demasiado en otro mundo como para responder nada.

Mitsuki dejo a las chicas en el piso y ayudó a subir el poco equipaje que llevaban.

Chouchou le empujó a su habitación y devoró sus labios con ansiedad, Mitsuki acarició su espalda y ella soltó un ronroneo.

Mitsuki podría haber empujado a Chouchou contra la cama y abrazarle, no habrían echo nada, solo abrazarse mientras ella se burlaba y él escuchaba acariciando la espalda , pero no podían todavía, los chicos seguían en el coche de Mitsuki y Hima en la habitación de a lado.

-Vamos a una cita, te invito a unas alitas con salsa teriyaki.

Chouchou resopló con tinte burlón pero asintió.

…

Mitsuki llevaba la cuenta, eran medio año que conocía a Chouchou, sabia lo que le gustaba, lo que le enfadaba y entristece. Sabe de Fū y esa zorra con la que se acostó. Sabe de algunas debilidades y dudas de Chouchou.

Sabe cada marca de estría que hay en el cuerpo de ella, sabe del ruidito que hace cuando esta a punto de explotar. Sabe como besar y desarmar a Chouchou en apenas seis segundos. Sabe muchas cosas.

Como la de felicidad que hay en Chouchou cada vez que coge su mano por la calle, sin preocuparse por nada,y mandando mirada de muerte cuando ve miradas de burla.

Y por supuesto lo sabia porque era el novio de la chica. Llevaban cinco meses saliendo, uno de conocidos, una semana de enemigos(no lo sabia pero al parecer lo era la primera semana).

Estudian en la biblioteca y follan en ella en el último pasillo donde nadie va, comen en la habitación y follan mientra Chouchou deja los cubiertos sucios al suelo.

Mitsuki no puede estar mucho tiempo sin estar sin Chouchou.

De sus besos, de su cuerpo desnudo apretado contra el suyo, de su boca y labios que envuelven su polla cuando están solos.

Mitsuki no puede dejar se empujar más y más hasta que ella pide clemencia para poder correrse, y desde luego no puede dejar de pensar en lo ideal que seria empezar a vivir juntos y que Himawari se largue con su hermano.

Le besa la boca y su polla se hunde en su coño, Chouchou jadea en busca de aire, mueve las caderas mientra Mitsuki ve como su polla se pierde entre los pliegues mojados de ella, entonces vuelven a empezar. Mitsuki besando, Chouchou burlándose.

…..

ChouChou se apartó del hombro se Mitsuki y saco su llave mientras abría la puerta, entran en el piso y dejan las compras en la mesa de la cocina. Se empiezan a quitar la bufanda y respiran aliviados.

Mitsuki empieza a guardar las cosas en el armario y Chouchou se dirige al baño, necesita ducharse para ir dentro de dos horas a clases.

Deja el abrigo en la cama y coge su albornoz para ir al baño, empieza a quitarse las medias, la falda, camiseta y sujetador. Desnuda empieza a llenar la bañera, se mira en el espejo y ve sus ojos, unos ojos inusualmente felices, sonríe. El espejo del baño es grande, en el lavabo hay cepillos de dientes, tres porque a veces Mitsuki se quedaba a dormir, cremas y peines.

Antes seguramente el espejo le seria un dulce amargo porque se vería pero ahora le importaba poco, vio sus pechos grandes, su vientre con michelines y sus muslos gruesos , su sexo con pelusilla. Volvió a mirarse y frunció el ceño. Necesita depilarse, busco y encontró su maquinilla. Mojo sus manos y luego su sexo, dio dos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió y Mitsuki le miró. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y dio el pestillo,Chouchou alzó una ceja. Entonces él empezó a desnudarse dejando la ropa encima del cubo de ropa sucia. Le miró y le beso, Chouchou se estremeció. Enredo su mano izquierda en el pelo blanco, se pone de puntillas para besar mejor los labios de él, suspira y deja caer la mano contra su pecho y ríe.

-Alguien está emocionado~...

Tararea dejando la maquinilla en el lavabo, Mitsuki frota su pulgar contra los labios de ella, baja el dedo hasta acariciar su pericialmente sus pechos, se apoya en el lavabo y encierra con su cuerpo el de ella. Se miran a través del espejo, el vaho empaña un poco el espejo pero pueden verse muy bien, Mitsuki frota su miembro contra los glúteos y siente la humedad.

-¿Te has puesto cachonda tan rápido? -musitó con voz ronca cerca del oído, Chouchou se estremece. -tu coño esta muy mojado Chouchou y mi polla esta dura, quiero estar dentro de ti - beso su cuello y bajo las manos para pellizcar los pezones duros contra la palma, frotó más su miembro y ella jadeo, curvo el cuerpo y mostró sus caderas temblorosas, Mitsuki sintió la boca reseca. Bajo la mano y rozó la maquinilla, lo cogio con vacilación hasta que sus ojos brillaron. Abrazo con su mano desocupada la cintura de ella y le arrastró al váter donde cerró la tapa, sentó a Chouchou y con los codos le abrió las piernas.

Chouchou se mojo más ante la pesada mirada de placer de Mitsuki. El chico se puso en cuclillas y paso su mano por el coño de ella, frotó con suavidad, le abrió más las piernas.

-Levanta las piernas - murmuró abriendo los pliegues de su húmedo sexo. -Te voy a depilar…-la maquinilla paso por el sexo femenino sin cortar nada aún, mientra Chouchou alzaba las piernas en el aire un poco, las sostuvo con sus manos y dejo que él mirará sin pudor su desnudez.

ChouChou se ofreció tan deliciosamente como siempre lo hacía, vio el vello de su vagina, a veces ChouChou le sorprendía depilandose por completo mientras en otras él sentía el vello púbico mientras frotaba y chupaba, o solo se hundía en su interior. A Mitsuki no le importaba si estaba o no depilada, pero era cierto que en ocasiones se excitaba más cuando ella llegaba totalmente depilada y él podía ver sin reserva su polla perderse entro sus pliegues mojados, pero también era cierto que se ponía mucho cuando el vello púbico de ChouChou se humedecia por sus jugos vaginales. Así que a Mitsuki realmente le importaba más bien poco si tenia a o vello. Pero al parecer a ella le gustaba ir depilada.

ChouChou tembló aun con las piernas en el aire, le era difícil aguantar mucho tiempo esa postura, Mitsuki paso la maquilla con bordes de gel por la vagina, cuidadosamente sin lastimar, estiró la piel para pasar una y otra vez y ver como se dejaba al descubierto el sexo de su novia.

El vello manchó el suelo del piso del baño y le importo poco, cuando paso por última vez la maquinilla y le limpio con papel de baño el sexo de ChouChou goteaba de excitación y Mitsuki soltó la maquinilla y le sostuvo las piernas por encima del hombro. Se lanzó como un hambriento al sexo de ella, le lamio los muslos y le abrió el coño para empezar a pasar la lengua, escucho sus gemidos y sintió sus manos pequeñas apretarle más la cabeza contra su coño, jadeaba y sacudía las caderas para sentirlo más dentro.

Entonces la esencia de ChouChou se escurrio por su barbilla y trago saliva saboreando.

Chouchou se había corrido con un grito placentero, los pequeños dedos del pie se fruncia y su cuerpo temblaba. Mitsuki bajo sus piernas temblorosas y frotó su rodilla en una suave caricia. Beso sus labios y le ayudó a levantarse.

Le sostuvo con firmeza contra su cadera y fueron de nuevo al lavabo, cogio las manos de Chouchou y las puso encima para que se apoyará, la mitad superior de Chouchou se apoyó casi contra el espejo, mientra sus piernas se abrían, no podía verse su parte inferior y Mitsuki chasqueo la lengua.

-Ponte de puntillas. -exigió con excitación, Chouchou le miró por el espejo y sus ojos acuosos por placer endurecieron más su polla que goteaba. Le sostuvo con una mano por la cintura para ayudar a que no resbalara y con la otra guió su polla en la húmeda vagina, sin entrar todavía le indico que alzará la mirada. -Mira Chouchou -susurro frotando su polla contra su coño - mira como mi polla va entrar en tu coño, mira como mi polla se abrirá paso.. joder, mira como voy a follarte y correrme dentro de tu coño.

Chouchou bajo una mano y abrió su sexo, ofreciendose a él.

-Follame ya Mitsuki - jadeo mientra sentía como Mitsuki entraba despacio y le llenaba, estirando sus paredes y frotándose contra ellas, salió y ella lloro sintiéndose vacía. Todavía con la mano en su propio sexo hundió su dedo índice y el del medio, vio como se perdían dentro de su coño y jadeo. La vista era espectacular.

Podía verse a Chouchou masturbandose, hundiendo sus pequeños dedos en su propio coño mientras la polla de Mitsuki estaba entre sus muslos, dura y gruesa, frotándose con anticipación. -No es suficiente - gruño Chouchou moviendo el trasero, apretando entre sus muslos con suavidad la polla de Mitsuki.

Volvió a tocarse y Mitsuki quitó la mano pequeña y se hundió bruscamente,levantandola un poco, cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior, tan gruesa, tan caliente. Gimió.

-Más …¡más!

Mitsuki farfullo algo entre dientes mientras se hundía una y otra vez, mientras con su mano desocupada le frotaba los pechos, mientras su polla ansiaba liberación y el coño de Chouchou se apretaba a cada arrebato de golpe duro que le daba.

La sangre se centró en un punto de su cuerpo y ella abrió la boca para gemir , por la comisura de sus labios se escurrio un hilo de saliva y su mano se escabullo hasta perderse en la unión de los dos sexos.

Chouchou jadeo e impulsada por el placer rozó el borde de su coño, estirado y lubricado, siendo llenado por la polla de Mitsuki, frotó su dedo contra el borde y hundió su dedo. Mitsuki paro durante unos segundos la penetración y miro el espejo, con la polla aun hundida en el coño de Chouchou y ésta con un dedo dentro, sintiendo su pene.

Se miraron y volvió a sacudir las caderas para hundirse más en ella, Chouchou no saco el dedo y Mitsuki cegado por la lujuria le abrió la vagina para frotar su clítoris. Ahí fue cuando Chouchou perdió la razón, gimoteo y lloro con un angustioso placer que parecía no aplacarse, cuando creía que moriría Mitsuki le alzó una pierna por el muslo. Pudo ver con mayor claridad como su coño succionaba la polla de Mitsuki , como goteaba hasta pringar sus muslos y como su sexo se abría a cada golpe de cadera.

Jadeo y frotó su dedo dentro, sintió las estrias de la vena de la polla de Mitsuki y sin aguantar se corrió. Su esencia se escurrio mojandola más aún, quitó el dedo y Mitsuki gruño y empezó a golpear con mayor rapidez, sin despegar la mirada de sus sexos unidos, un calor abrasador se forno en su bajo vientre ante la vista, dio más golpes y se corrió dentro con un gutural sonido a satisfacción.

Chouchou soltó otro grito y su cuerpo tembloroso como gelatina se apoyo más contra él lavabo. Atrás Mitsuki le sostenía las caderas y con los últimos lamentazos de placer correr por su cuerpo sacudió las caderas. No se movió y no salió de su interior, y sin soltar la pierna de Chouchou empujó las caderas hasta que ella se estremecio y subió la mirada. Le levantó más la pierna.

-Mira…-la voz de Mitsuki salio ronca, apenas un susurro. Chouchou miro la indicación del chico, sus sexos seguían unidos y poco a poco la flácida polla de Mitsuki empezó a salir, despacio como si no quisiera abandonar el lugar, entonces cuando salió por completo Chouchou vio como el semen de él salio por su coño. Podría a ver sido una imagen vulgar si fuera una película porno, pero era erótico ver como el semen de Mitsuki se escurre y se pierde por sus muslos, y como aun su coño se contrae en busca de la polla de él.

Mitsuki mira también la escena y con el pene endureciendose poco a poco apretó más la pierna y cuando pensaba en hundirse en ella sintió agua tibia por la planta del pie, bajo la mirada y descubrió que la tina estaba rebasando. El suelo estaba mojado por completo y seguía su curso.

Soltó suavemente la pierna de Chouchou y gruño en enfado.

-Mierda -soltó enfadado, dando pasos largos hasta llegar a la bañera y cerrar la llave. Giro y Chouchou que se sostenía en el lavabo le miró antes de reír suavemente. Sacudió la cabeza y se burló.

-Quizás cuando acabemos de limpiar te ayude con _eso.._

Indicó mirando la polla semi dura de su novio.

…..

Chouchou tenia sueño, se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde y todavía le quedaba por estudiar pero con el sueño rondando su cuerpo se tiró a la cama, se metió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

Mañana Mitsuki vendría a ayudar a estudiar, después de todo era bastante listo. Así que preparada se dispuso a dormir.

Pero de improviso la imagen de él se filtro en su cerebro.

Mitsuki podría ser a veces callado pero era sumamente atento a todo a su alrededor, sabia de una relación no confirmada de Inojin y Himawari, sabia del romance oculto de Shikadai y una alumna de cuarto año.

Sabia que Boruto tenia algo, pero no sabia el qué con una profesora de Historia y Guerra diez años mayor que él. Y todas esas cosas se las había dicho Mitsuki a Chouchou, de las cuales ella apenas sabia de Himawari su amigo, así que Mitsuki como buena pareja le informo de todo.

Cuchicheo, cuentos de por ahí, historias de otros y a la vez de nadie en concreto que fuera cercano a ellos, pero información que almacenaba por observar todo. Mitsuki era atento, sabia lo que le enfadaba sin tener ella que explicar, no arriesgaba su suerte cuando ella se encontraba a punto de degollar a alguien, si no que le besaba de improviso y en un intervalo ridículo de tiempo ella se derretía en sus brazos y olvidaba con qué o quién estaba enfadada, sabia de Fū y su engaño, sabia que su padre tenia una tienda de comida en el pueblo y su madre era de otro, sabia de que a veces no podía verse en el espejo cuando otra camiseta no le hacía y sabia de sus días malos, aquellos que no podía levantarse por dolor, cólicos y mareos, esos en los cuales le preparaba un té de jengibre y le daba una pastilla para el dolor mientras sus manos frotaba cariñosamente su vientre, calentando poco a poco y expulsando el dolor.

Sabia que no le gustaba películas románticas del todo, si no que prefería la de drama. Sabia muchas cosas de ella pero… Mitsuki no sabia que ella estaba enamorada de él. Porque a decir verdad nunca lo dijo.

Así que despierta del todo cogio el móvil y sin reparar en la hora marco su número y espero a que respondiera.

-¿Sí? - su voz se escuchó ronca por el sueño y Chouchou algo culpable, algo, soltó bruscamente.

-Te quiero

La línea quedo en silencio y Chouchou temió haber cometido un error, pero escucho una risilla ronca y burlona.

-Iré a tu piso. -informo Mitsuki y se pudo escuchar el crujir de las sábanas y una puerta cerrándose.

-¿Porqué? -pregunto Chouchou mirando su escritorio y luego la hora. 03:30 am. Era tan _tarde_ … -él taxi te saldrá caro, te recuerdo que tu coche sigue en el mecánico…

Mitsuki chasqueo la lengua y se escuchó como bajaba por las escaleras por los pasos apresurados.

-A la mierda el taxi, tienes que decírmelo a la cara. A la cara.

Chouchou sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre, la voz de Mitsuki era seria y a la vez suave, como intentando hacerle entender de algo sumamente importante.

Chouchou frotó su mano contra sus ojos.

-Te he dicho que te quiero, ¿Qué cambia eso para que vengas? -mascullo algo enfadada, porque Mitsuki no había respondido con un _igual te quiero_.

Mitsuki resopló por la línea y grito un pare a un taxista seguramente.

-Se que me quieres Chouchou, pero quiero verte a los ojos y escuchar como dices me amas . Por que yo también te mirare a los ojos y te lo diré, joder Chouchou , _te quiero_. -se quedo en silencio brevemente y hablo- Te lo dije la primera vez que te bese, tú ya me tenias. Desde el principio me tenias Chouchou

Chouchou entonces recuerda como Mitsuki le había dicho la primera vez que se acostaron, aquella en la cual había perdido la virginidad contra la pared de un hostal, él había dicho que le tenía, con la primera mirada le tenía había susurrado con voz ronca.

Chouchou soltó una risilla y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-¡No me hagas esperar mucho! -exclamó intentando regular su voz, a través de la línea Mitsuki soltó una suave risa y pareció indicar al taxista que fuera más deprisa.

-Dentro de diez minutos estaré ahí. -guardo silencio y Chouchou creyó que la línea se había cortado hasta que susurro muy bajo para que el taxista no le oyera. -Te voy a besar tanto que tu boca te dolerá….-bajo más el tono y con voz ronca hablo - y te haré el amor una y otra vez ChouChou, una y otra vez hasta que ya no pueda más.

El cuerpo de ChouChou se estremeció e instintivamente sus piernas se abrieron, jadeo y bajo la mano hasta escabullirse dentro de su pantalón de pijama, se frotó el coño y gimió.

-¿Ya estas mojada? -pregunto Mitsuki suavemente, parecía contenido. Chouchou asintió pero comprendió que era una acción que no podía verla su novio, se quitó el pantalón y las bragas, abrió más las piernas y con el móvil en la mano saco una foto. Se la envío con un mensaje. Diez minutos y yo te haré el amor a ti.

Mitsuki recibió el mensaje y abrió la imagen, su respiración se corto, ChouChou estaba en su cama, piernas abierta y el coño mojado ofreciendose a él, no podía verse sus pechos desnudos pero Mitsuki juraría que sus pezones estaban duros. Llevo el móvil a la oreja y confirmo.

-Díez minutos… una y otra vez hasta que nuestros cuerpos digan basta,y mi polla no vuelva a ponerse tiesa por tu delicioso y estrecho coñito.

ChouChou soltó un ronco gemido. Y Mitsuki deseo estar a su lado.

-¿Te estás tocando? - pregunto - seguro que si, pero tu coñito desea mi polla Chouchou, desea sentirse lleno y yo soy el único que puede llenarlo y no tus pequeños dedos. Y soy el único que se correrá dentro de ti, tanto que tu vientre se hinchara. .. diez minutos, y te haré el amor el resto de mi maldita vida.

Ella gimió a través de la línea un siii, y corto la llamada. Mitsuki indicó al taxista que era urgente llegar al lugar, una vez en la calle indicada salio disparado, toco el timbre y la puerta de la entrada se abrió, corrió a pasos largos por las escaleras, con la respiración acelerada y su polla latiendo contra la tela de los pantalones de deporte, llego al destino y la puerta del piso se abrió, apenas con luz del pasillo Mitsuki vio la silueta de Chouchou, no llevaba nada de ropa encima, sus pechos grandes y sus piernas apretadas tan juntas para frotarse una contra la otra para aplacar el deseo , la sujeto por los hombros y le beso los labios, empujó su cuerpo dentro del piso y la levantó en brazos mientras con el pie cerraba el piso.

 _Sí_ grito su cuerpo _, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero joder..._

N/A Hola! Hacia muchos meses y quizás años no escribía nada, en principio porque mi ordenador está estropeado y también por estudios y trabajo… pero bueno, tengo el móvil aunque no es lo mismo porque tardo más. :(

Pero que más da!

Espero que esta historia les guste, en principio Boruto no me gusta mucho porque creo que es una copia de Naruto pero ChõChõ como Mitsuki me encantaron desde el comienzo y como vi que no había muchas historias de ellos decidí hacerla yo.

Espero que os guste y gracias.

P.D. perdonad por falta de ortografía, pero de verdad es difícil escribir con un móvil una historia..


End file.
